It's a Yellow Submarine
by Loan-Luka
Summary: ma meilleure amie et moi parlions des couples improbables de One piece et s'amusait a mettre mon Paulie chéri d'amour avec tout des mecs supers dégueulasses... ou avec Kokoro,ce qui est pas forcément mieux (et pourtant,j'adore Kokoro...) et au final,elle m'as engueulé en disant que si c'était avec Law,je dirais pas non... du coup j'ai imaginé un Law x Paulie Lemon/Yaoi


Paulie fumait tranquillement son cigare,assis sur le bord de la baie de Water Seven. Il faisait beau,c'était une journée calme,tout ce qu'il y as de plus ordinaire, et pourtant... L'eau s'agita soudainement,laissant apparaître un objet jaune massif. Par reflex,le gréeur se jeta derrière quelques débris. Il vit des hommes en combinaison blanche sortir en riant,ainsi qu'un ... Ours polaire en combinaison orange? Ha oui,normal quoi. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas un peu trop bu,avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas encore touché a l'alcool de sa journée. Il hésita un peu,puis,s'approcha de l'étrange bateau et posa sa main sur la surface lisse et froide.  
Du métal? Un bateau en métal? Comme le Puffing Tom? Un bref coup d'œil à la mer lui permis de constater que l'engin n'était pas monté sur rails.  
Et si c'était une machine du gouvernement? Et si Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa et Blueno étaient revenus pour achever le travail? Non... Si l'un d'eux étaient sorti du bateau,il l'aurait tout de suite vu. Et puis... Pas sûr qu'ils aient envie de revenir après la raclée que leur avait collé la bande de Mugiwara. Non... A en juger par le jolly roger qui ornait la carlingue,le navire devait appartenir a des pirates. Mais là n'était pas la question pour ce passionné de batellerie. Comment et par qui cet engins avait il été fait? Comment se déplaçait il malgré le poids du métal,sans rail ni voiles? À qui appartenait-il? Mais surtout...  
"-'Tain! Jamais vu un bateau pareil de toute ma vie!  
-C'est un sous-marin..."  
Contre toute attente,quelqu'un avait répondu a sa question. Il se tourna vers la voix moqueuse qui s'était adressée à lui et croisa le regard d'acier d'un bel homme au sweat aussi jaune que le sous-marin,arborant le même jolly roger et tenant un Nodachi qui devait être aussi grand que lui. Bien trop impressionné par le navire pour se concentrer d'avantage sur son propriétaire,il continua a promener sa main sur le métal humide.  
"-Un sous marin hein? Et ça fonctionne comment?  
-Grâce à un moteur... Tu veut voir?"

Paulie ouvrit grand la bouche et en laissa choir son éternel cigare tant il fut surpris par la proposition que l'inconnu venait de lui faire.  
Jamais il n'aurait espéré qu'on le laisse observer de près un tel bijoux de technologie.  
Pour toute réponse,il remua la tête dans un geste étrange,la bouche béante et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes,ce qui fit rire l'homme. Il l'invita à le suivre à l'intérieur,ce qu'il fit avec empressements.  
"-Ici,c'est la salle des commandes,on peut choisir la direction du sous marin,sa vitesse et sa profondeur de plongée... Ou des choses plus simples,comme la clim' quand Bepo a trop chaud.  
-Bepo?  
-C'est un ours polaire... Il ne supporte pas les températures au dessus de 20°Celsius.  
-Ha... Ha oui,l'ours en combinaison orange. C'est un membre de ton équipage?"  
L'homme sembla surpris par la question. Rare étaient ceux qui ne prenaient pas l'ours pour un simple animal de compagnie.  
"-Oui... Comment le sais-tu ?

-Y as pas longtemps,Mugiwara est passé,et son médecin c'est un renne qui ressemble a un tanuki,donc c'est pas un ours en combinaison orange qui va clocher.

-Son médecin est un renne,hein … ? Ici,Bepo est mon second.  
-Donc c'est toi le capitaine. Tu t'appelle comment au juste?  
-Law. Trafalgar Law. Je suis médecin.  
-Ha.. Moi c'est Paulie,contre maître spécialisé dans le gréage.  
-Contre maître,hum? Tu doit t'y connaitre en bateaux..  
-Ouaip! C'est l'cas de l'dire! Mais c'est bien la première fois que je vois un sous marin!"  
L'homme sourit,apparemment fier de son navire.  
"-Hé bien,Paulie ya,si tu veut,on peut aller voir la salle des moteurs...  
-Sérieux? Ça serait trop bien!"  
On aurait pu croire voir un enfant en voyage scolaire tant il semblait heureux et curieux de tout. Le chirurgien,tentait tant bien que mal de répondre à ses questions.  
"-C'est ici... Par contre,je suis médecin,si tu veut en savoir plus sur le fonctionnement des moteurs,il faudra en discuter avec Shashi,mon mécanicien. Par contre.. Tu risque de l'attendre longtemps,il est sûrement parti voir des femmes.  
-Voir des femmes..? Ha ouais. Y en as beaucoup par ici. "  
Puis,il ajouta en se grattant le crâne ,l'air bourru  
"-Ça m'ennuie! Surtout les femmes dénudées! C'est d'une indécence pas possible et je trouve ça vraiment honteux!  
-Tu n'aime pas les femmes,Paulie ya?"  
Après un court instant de réflexion ou son visage sembla se fermer,il décréta qu'il n'était pas du tout attiré par la gente féminine.  
"-J'pense préférer les hommes.  
-Tu pense?  
-Ouais... C'est pas comme si j'avais grande expérience en la matière,j'ai essayé qu'avec des femmes!" ris il de sa voix grave. C'est ce moment la que choisit le chirurgien pour plaquer ses lèvres contres les siennes afin d'échanger un baiser torride. Bien que surpris,Paulie ne le repoussa pas. Il se contenta de regarder l'homme d'un air dubitatif une fois l'échange terminé.  
"-Pourquoi?  
-Si tu n'est pas sûr,il n'y as qu'un moyen de le savoir... "  
Ses yeux gris envoûtants,ses lèvres moqueuses si douces et les magnifiques tatouages ornant ses bras eurent tôt fait de décider le gréeur. Law le guida jusqu'à sa chambre et le poussa sur le lit. Tout fonctionnait comme il l'avait prévu. Dès l'instant ou il l'avait vu admirer son navire,il l'avait désiré. Musclé,viril,beau,bien proportionné,la peau mate et la clope au bec... Le genre de mec qu'il enviait,lui qui se trouvait trop fin et efféminé pour l'homme sanguinaire et froid qu'il était. Du moins,qu'il voulait être.  
"-C'est ta première fois,Paulie ya?  
-Heu... Ouais.. Désolé.  
-T'excuse pas,on dirait Bepo... Bon,on va y aller doucement alors. Tu préfère quoi?  
-Hein?  
-...Être celui qui prend ou celui qui donne?  
-Hum... Comme tu veut.  
-Très bien."  
Le chirurgien,pour l'avoir fait bon nombre de fois avec Vergo,Doflamingo et Kidd savait pertinemment bien que malgré ses airs d'enfant terrible,il aimait prendre.  
Il se pencha sur le blond, envoya ses goggles à l'autre bout du lit et l'embrassa. Cette fois ci,il répondit avec aplomb au baiser,ce que Law pris comme un signe de début des hostilités.  
Une main tatouée passa sous la chemisette orange criard au motif de cible et commença à s'attaquer a un des boutons de chaire du gréeur. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il défit doucement la braguette de Law et glissa ses mains sur ses fesses,commençant à les caresser sensuellement. Collant son bassin contre celui de son amant,il pouvait sentir son sexe se gonfler de désir. L'autre main fit tomber le pantalon sur les chevilles du gréeur,qui finit le travail en enlevant ses bottes de sécurité et en envoyant valser son bas à l'autre bout de la piece. Son boxer ne tarda pas a le rejoindre,étant devenu bien trop serré pour l'érection qui se présentait. Law l'avait bien jugé: l'homme était extrêmement bien bâtit. Pas la plus grande,certes,mais comparer la tuyauterie d'un géant de trois mètres de haut et celle du gréeur serait déloyal. Avec envie,il commença à alterner coup de langues sur la verge et baisers sur le gland rose et tendu du blond,au comble de l'excitation. Il émis un grognements sourd quand le médecin le pris en bouche entièrement et commença à le pomper. Peut après,Law envoya aussi balader son bas et versa une bonne dose de lubrifiant sur le sexe de son partenaire.  
"Je n'aime pas avoir mal." prit il soin de préciser.  
Il se mit à genoux au dessus du gréeur qui posa deux doigts sur les lèvres du médecin,qui se mit à les suçoter. Il retira ses doigts,dégoulinants de salive,et les porta à l'entrée de l'orifice de Law et commença à en insérer un premier, à faire quelques mouvement circulaires qui avaient l'air de beaucoup plaire au médecin qui l'embrassa avec passion. Il était rare que ses partenaires prennent le temps de le préparer,leur rapport étant plus proches du viol que du sexe à proprement parler. Il deuxième vint bientôt rejoindre le premier,provoquant quelques petits bruits humides indécents.  
Après quelques instants,Law s'enleva de lui même des doigts du gréeur et décida d'attaquer les choses sérieuses. Il enleva son sweat, Paulie fit pareil,pouvant a présent admirer le corps tatoué,au hanches creuses et à la fine musculature du chirurgien. Il recula un peu et guida le gland jusqu'à son orifice.  
"-Je peut y aller?  
-Ouais..."  
Law glissa doucement sur la verge du gréeur,jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement en lui. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures,Paulie s'activa,se déhanchant en de lents va et viens. Ce n'était pas douloureux. C'était même très agréable. Le gréeur s'en sortait bien pour une première fois. Peu a peu,il accéléra son mouvement au plus grand plaisir de Law qui était devenu totalement passif. Il était habituellement attaché et ne pouvait pas faire grand chose,et cela lui convenait bien. Lui qui était LE chirurgien,LE maître absolu,LE capitaine, aimait de temps en temps laisser les commandes au autres,ne rien avoir d'autre a faire que de suivre les ordres de la personne qu'il tolérait comme étant son dominant pendant les ébats.  
"-Ça va pas? Je te fais mal?  
-Non... Tout va bien."  
Et il ne mentait pas. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien.

Paulie s'étira paresseusement et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans son petit appartement de la ville basse. Il regarda autour de lui,cherchant du regard la personne avec qui il avait partagé le lut dans lequel il avait partagé le lit dans lequel il se trouvait,et son regard se posa sur le chirurgien,souriant froidement en triturant un cigare que Paulie savait lui appartenir.  
"-S'endormir après le sexe,c'est pas très romantique tu sais?  
-Hu... Désolé.  
-C'est rien. Je te conseille de te rhabiller, il est tard et la plupart de mes hommes sont déjà là.  
-Ouais... T'as du feu?  
-J'en ai,mais ne t'avise pas de fumer dans ma chambre."  
Il se leva en grommelant dans sa barbe mal rasée. Il allait devoir se passer de sa clope du réveil,et ça,ça le foutait en rogne.  
Il enfila son caleçon "I Iceburg" et entama la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce,sous le regard amusé de Law. Une fois habillé,il le regarda,l'air gêné. Que dire? Paulie n'était pas forcement l'homme le plus doué dans ce genre de cas.  
"-Heu... Salut?  
-Au revoir. On reste ici une semaine,le temps que le log pose se recharge. En attendant,passe quand tu veut. T'aura peut être la chance de discuter batellerie avec Shashi."  
Paulie sourit. Évidemment qu'il avait envie de connaitre les secrets du sous marin,mais il avait une autre raison de revenir... Et cette raison était bien plus intéressante,selon lui.

* * *

** Le titre est un hommage a la chanson des Beatles,Yellow Submarine**


End file.
